This invention relates in general to axle assemblies and more particularly to axle shafts.
Axle shafts are widely used, particularly in vehicles to support a vehicle wheel for rotation. Many axle shafts connect vehicle wheels to driving devices, such as the differential of an automotive vehicle. Axle shafts, particularly for automotive vehicles, typically are formed of solid metal shafts with their opposite ends formed for connecting to the drive and driven members of the vehicle. For example, a flange may be forged or welded onto one end of the shaft for connection to a wheel hub assembly, while the opposite end of the shaft may be provided with a spline for connection to a differential gear.
Axle shafts must transmit considerable torque and are subjected to rapid starts and stops of power transmission and occasional shock loads. Axle damage such as fractures could occur in an axle shaft which is not robust enough to be handle overload conditions. Unfortunately, axle shafts which are overdesigned to handle shock loads and other extreme torque conditions add undesirable weight and cost.
It would be desirable to provide an axle shaft which will transmit torque under normal and overload conditions, but which is light weight and cost effective.